


Next To You

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Tig wakes up in bed next to Chibs.





	Next To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stharridan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/gifts).



Tig wakes up that morning with Chibs' arm draped across his bare stomach and wonders exactly how fucked up they got the night before. He groans as realises they're both completely naked and, you know, in the same bed as each other. Holy fuck, his head hurt too. He really hates mornings. Especially morning afters. 

He's not too terribly concerned with the fact that Chibs is a man. It's not his first time with another dude, but he is concerned with the fact that Chibs is, well, Chibs. He doesn't sleep with fellow club members. When he does sleep with a man, rare occasion that it is, it's never a club member. Well, until last night, apparently. 

It's mostly a blacked out blur, whatever went on last night. He wishes he could remember it because he's got that deep but satisfying ache in his ass that means it was a good time. He sighs and tries to shift out from under Chibs' arm to go to the bathroom and take a piss, but Chibs just tightens his hold on him and refuses to loosen it, no matter how much Tig squirms.

Finally, he gives up and lays beside Chibs, staring up at the ceiling. He really needs to piss though. He looks over at Chibs, studying the younger man. Chibs' face is relaxed in sleep, the frown lines gone, making him look even younger. The scars on his face seem less etched into his skin, smoothing out on his cheeks. A bit of hair falls down over his forehead, dark streaked with silver. 

Tig really had hoped to get out of this before Chibs woke up and go about the day pretending it didn't happening and hoping that Chibs didn't remember anything either, but today is not his day. He shakes Chibs' shoulder. 

“Chibs, wake up.” He says, wincing at how raw his voice sounds.

“Fuck do you want?” Chibs groans, accent slurring his words together along with the grogginess.

“Let me up.” Tig says, pushing at Chibs' arm again.

Chibs sighs, moves his arm off of Tig's stomach and rolls over. “Asshole.” 

Tig rolls his eyes and heads for the bathroom, sighing relief as he takes the much needed piss. He washes his hands and goes back into the bedroom, looking around for his clothes. Chibs cracks an eye open and stares at him.

“What the hell are you doin'?” He asks, voice tinged with amusement.

“Lookin' for my clothes.” Tig answers, kicking aside some beer bottles.

“Why? It's too early to be alive, much less awake. Come back to bed.” Chibs demands, closing his eye again.

Tig stares at him for a moment. He could still be drunk. Chibs glares at him again and Tig decides it's best to get back in bed, so he does. Chibs immediately throws his arm back over Tig's stomach as soon as he's settled.

Maybe mornings aren't so bad after all. He wouldn't mind waking up to Chibs in his bed more often in the morning.


End file.
